


Love in space

by Betzalee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, F/M, Tenth and Eleventh doctor are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tennfth and Elefenth Doctoh are alien brothers from the planet Galifrey. Their father, The Time Lord wishes for his sons to become lords as well. But being lords is the last thing on the brothers mind. Instead, they steal a Tardis and escape to the planet earth, where their lives would change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in space

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys, this is weird for me to write but I came up with the idea the other day after watching The day of the doctor. I hope you guys enjoy it and please bear with me, this is my first doctor who fan fiction. 
> 
> (P.S. I've given the doctors name, well sorta and their last name is Doctoh)

"Lord? I don't want to be a bloody Lord!" Elefenth exclaimed, scrunching up his face the way he always did when he didn't like something.

 

"Stop being a child Elefenth, you're almost one thousand years old." His father told him, trying not  to lose his patience with his son

 

"I'm not acting like a child father, I'm just telling you what I feel. I don't want to be a lord and neither does Tennfth" he said, motioning towards his older brother who stood in the corner of the room, a sumber expression on his face as he looked out the window.

 

"Don't speak for your brother and don't argue with me Elef. You have duties to take care of and I'm starting to loose my patience with you" His father said, seating at his desk. He pulled out his sonic screw driver, and pointed it towards the table. A hologram of Galifrey appeared in front of him, and he looked at it carefully 

 

"I don't want to be a lord either" Tennfth replied, finally looking up from the window 

 

"You see, he doesn't want to be a lord either!" Elefenth beamed "No one wants to be Lord anymore, it's an awful job" 

 

"Tennfth" His father said, taking a deep breaht, he turned off the hologram he was looking at and facing Tennfth.

"You need to be reasonable. You know more than this fool that Galifrey needs more Time Lords. The universe isn't as safe as it used to be and my time is almost near. Talk some sense into your brother, please" Their father had never spoken that way before, with sadness and fear in his eyes. It almost scared Elefenth how serious his father sounded 

 

"I'm sorry father, but I can't" Tennfth said, walking away from his position by the window 

 

"you know I have no intentions in becoming a Tine Lord. That's a lot of responsibility and I want to travel, I want to see what's out there and so does Elef. Don't take that away from us" Tennfth replied, his face was as serious as ever and Elefenth didn't know what to say

 

"You fools! You think I want to take away your silly adventures and make your lives a living hell the way mines is? You seriously think I'm doing this on purpose? No you idiots, I'm doing this because we need you." his father said, slamming his hands on the table

 

There was no way out of this. Eleventh thought. There was no way out of this mess and he and his brother had to obey. Being a time lord was all about obeying the rules and never breaking them and that was someyhing Elefeth and his brother weren't used to doing.

 

They had grown up with, planning wild adventures that they would both take once they acquired a Tardis. They had plans of traveling to other worlds and other galaxids to different time periods and even to other universes. But now their dreams were going to be shattered.

"do we have no other choice?" Tennfth asked

 

"I'm afraid not" their father shook his head "I'm sorry boys"

 

"I can't believe this!" Eleventh yelled, pulling at his own hair 

 

"you can't do this to us, it ain't fair! You timed traveled all around the goddamn universe before becoming a time lord, why can't we do the same? How can we proted the universe when we don't even knoa what's out there?!"

 

"there are other ways to learn" his father said, trying not to lose his temper

 

"Rubbish! That's all rubbish."eleventh exclaimed, trying to calm himself down. He knew nothing would come out of arguing with his father. He knew that the argument was long lost, but he was mad, he was running on pure rage, a rage that his brother managed to calm by taking him by the hand. 

 

"Come on Elef" he said leading him out the room "we must go and get ready" 

 

"you're so easily agreeing to this? I can't believe you!" Eleventh replied as they walked out of their fathers office 

 

"there's no point in arguing, you're only wasting your breath" Tennfth replied in a calm tone.

 

it always surprised Elefnth how calm his brother was and how he rarely lost his patience. No one had even seen his brother mad before, no one except for him of course. But at the moment, his calmness was beginning to annoy him.

 

"no point in arguing? of course there is a point in arguing! We don't wsnt to be no bloody time lords" Elefnth exclaimed. He was very passionate About his dreams and he didn't like the ways things we're going to turn out to be

 

"I know that but we have no choice" tennfth replied, stoping im front of him

 

"what do you mean no choice?" 

 

"Damn it." Elefenth replied "what are we going to do now?"

 

"I don't know, say goodbye to our dreams I guess" Tennfth shrugged

 

"Should be try to convince father? Maybe he'll change his mind" eleventh says, hopeful

 

"That won't happen, and you know that" Elefenth frowned.

 

His brother was right, there was nothing they could do but give up on their dreams and become time lords.

 

He took a deep breath and thought of the Tardis, a name he and his brother had come up for one of the space ships that sat in the junkyard lot.

 

It was a blue box and the most beautiful space ship he and his brother had ever seen. They had dreams of buying it and fixing it so that they could travel on it.

But that would never happen now. And then it hit him. An idea so bright that it almost made his head hurt.

 

"I know what we can do!" He blurted out, scaring his brother

 

"Do you have to startle me like that?" His brother exclaimed, holding both of his hearts

 

"Sorry brother, I just had a brilliant idea" he smiled

 

"What is it?" His brother arched an eyebrow at him

 

"Let's steal the Tardis" Elefenth said, a wicked grin appearing on his face

 

"Excuse me?" Tennfth explained, his eyes almost buldging out

 

"You heard me! Let's steal the Tardis. Let's run away even if it's for one hour and go to another planet! We could do it, like we always planned"

 

"Elef we cant. You know we can't. Father could lose his job and we could lose our lives"

Tennfth shook his head, but Elefenth managed to find a hint of excitement in his brothers voice

 

"Yes we can! It's quite easy stealing a The Tardis. It's in the junkyard. No one even pays attention to the Junkyard anymore. They all think the Tardis is dying, but it got more life than any other space ship. Oh come on Tennfth, you know you want to. This is our only chance. We'll be back here before they even know we are gone. We could time travel, et could finally do it. Even if it's only for a bit. Oh come on , don't say no"

he pleaded with his brother

 

"I don't know Elef" Tennfth replied, folding his arms across his chest

 

"You do know. You know that you want to do this more than me, you've lived longer than me so you want it more than I do. Please Tennfth, it's the only chance we've got"

 

His brother thought about it for a while before sighing and nodding his head.

 

"If we get caught, I'm telling them you forced me" he smirked

come on you fool, we need to get our screw drivers before we run out of time"

 

"Time is all we have" Elefenth replied as both brothers ran towards their room.


End file.
